No importa las circunstancias
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Ren Hakuryuu y Alibaba Saluja son príncipes de diferentes países,llevan muchos recuerdos junto con Aladdin y Morgiana en conquistar celdas. Hakuryuu piensa que es inútil a la hora de luchar con ellos,así que decide entrenarse para mejorar su magoi,pero él solo no puede,y decide pedir ayuda a Alibaba. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Hakuryuu sentirá algo por Alibaba al estar a su lado?


Un día soleado reflejaba los jardines del palacio de Sinbad,y allí estaba yo,Ren Hakuryuu,entrenando para poder mejorar mi magoi,últimamente al viajar con Alibaba,Morgiana y Aladdin me sentía un poco inútil, y más siendo el príncipe del imperio Kou. Necesitaba entrenarme duramente,no quería depender siempre de los demás,me sentía una molestia a la hora de luchar y eso no podía seguir,tengo que hacer algo también para ayudar. Sinbad seguía sin aceptar mi propuesta de aliarse con el imperio o proteger mis espaldas,no tenía prisa,sólo le pedí que cuando fuera el momento adecuado él lo decidiera.

Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Alibaba y compañía,seguro que estarán durmiendo o comiendo,tampoco sabía nada de ellos durante todo el día. A lo que minutos después,pude apreciar la voz de Aladdin llamándome.

**-¡Hey Hakuryuu! Así que estabas aquí,Alibaba estaba buscándote porque no te veíamos en todo el palacio,¿qué estabas haciendo?.- **Preguntaba mientras me miraba interesado.

**-Estoy entrenándome para mejorar mi magoi,pero parece que yo solo no puedo,quiero seros de utilidad a la hora de enfrentarnos a Al Sarmen,no sabemos que otro plan maléfico tendrán en mente,así que es mejor prepararse lo antes posible.- **Le respondí,era cierto que Al Sarmen tarde o temprano volvería a atacar,podriamos bajar la guardia pero no eternamente.

**-Me alegro que estés preparado para ello,la verdad ya nos eres útil,no hace falta que te sobreesfuerzes,yo no soy muy bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya que como usas tu arma,sería lo mejor que entrenases con Alibaba,ya que seguro que no te resultará difícil luchar contra él. ¡Voy a llamarle! ¡Tu espera aquí!.-** La idea que me había propuesto Aladdin era bastante buena,ya que Alibaba sólo usa a Amon para luchar con su espada.

Decidí esperar sentado en los jardines,seguro que sería pan comido luchar contra él,eso haría que mi experiencia aumentaría. No me podía imaginar que podría hacerme tan amigo de Morgiana,Alibaba y Aladdin,han sido muy buenos conmigo y han estado ahí apoyándome,mientras pensaba en esos agradables recuerdos de nuestras conquistas de celdas,no evité sonreír un poco.

Varios minutos,pude ver como Alibaba se iba acercando a dónde yo me situaba,dándome un gran saludo.

**-¡Hola! ¡Me ha dicho Aladdin que necesitabas a un voluntario para profundizar más tu entrenamiento,así que sin problemas puedo ayudarte,aunque realmente yo también tengo que mejorar, por lo tanto nos irá bien para ambos.-** Murmuró mientras estaba de pie enfrente mío ofreciéndome su mano,no evité sonrojarme un poco y acepté su oferta,la expresión de Alibaba siempre era alegre,hacía que te sintieras bien al mantener una conversa con él,visto de esa forma no parecía alguien con sangre real,no es que le estuviera subestimando,sólo era lo que pensaba nada más verle.

**-Muchas gracias Alibaba-san por querer ayudarme,es todo un honor poder luchar contra a ti,estaba deseando hacerlo algún día,y estoy feliz de que tenga esta gran oportunidad.- **Agradecí mientras hacía el símbolo del imperio.

Al rato nos reeincorporamos,sacando ambos nuestras armas así preparándonos para luchar.

**-Muy bien,cuando quieras podemos empezar aviso que no seré suave.-** Dijo Alibaba haciendo su pose de esgrima,se notaba que estaba listo para empezar, a lo que hice lo mismo.

**-Tranquilo,yo tampoco seré suave,Alibaba-san.- **Respondí también,preparándome.

Así fué,nos miramos seriamente uno al otro,así Alibaba dando su primer ataque,me sorprendía la rápidez que tenía por suerte pude esquivarle a tiempo,le había menospreciado pensaba que sería pan comido ya que sólo usaba a Amon,tenía que vigilar sus movimientos y así poder sacar un as de la manga para hacerle un contraataque.

Me preguntaba dónde sacaba tanta fuerza para luchar de esta forma,eso era lo que yo no podía hacer pero seguía intentandolo,pude hacerle una estocada llegándole a rozar un poco la camiseta,ya que era muy hábil pudo esquivarlo,se notaba que estaba concentrado,su expresión en la cara se le hacía notar.

**-¡Eres bueno Hakuryuu! ¡Hice mal en subestimarte!.- **Gritó un poco entrecortado,ya que se movía mucho al intentar esquivar todo lo que hacía,me alegraba que supiera apreciar mis habilidades,así que la lucha cada vez se hacía más larga.

**-¡Tú tambien eres bueno Alibaba-san,así creo que si podremos mejorar si esto se alarga.- **Decidí murmurar también entrecortado,rezaba porque no usase su magoi,ya que aún no lo controlaba bien del todo,el entrenamiento cada vez era mucho más intenso,podía notar como mejoraba mi condición física eso era buena señal,ya que no sé muy bien como serán los próximos rivales que nos atacaría en un futuro.

Todo marchaba bien,hasta que hice mal en seguir pensando en lo que podría suceder en un futuro cuando bajásemos la guardia, eso hizo en que al adelantar para hacer mi próximo ataque,puse mal el pie haciendo que me resbalase y ver como la espada de Alibaba estaba a unos escasos centímetros de mi mejilla,al ir cayendo no llegó a rozarme por suerte y caí fuertemente al suelo. Alibaba todo preocupado dejó caer su arma y fué corriendo hasta a mí.

**-¡Hakuryuu! ¿¡Estás bien?! ¡Lo siento,por poco casi te doy en la cara,no pretendía tampoco hacerte daño!.- **Gritó todo preocupado estando un poco agachado.

**-Tranquilo, estoy bien no te preocu...¡Ay!.- **Al intentar levantarme me volví a caer,decidí quitarme la bota para mirar que tenía en el pie que me doliera tanto,me había torcido el tobillo por la caída y lo tenía hinchado. Me dolía bastante,intentaba no llorar ya que era una pequeñez,almenos quería intentar poder caminar por mi cuenta, a lo que Alibaba me llamó la atención.

**-¡De ninguna manera,no puedes caminar por tu cuenta tienes el tobillo hinchado! Es por mi culpa que hayas acabado de esta manera,no debí haber sido tan brusco,déjame que te lleve hasta a mi habitación a cuestas.- **Dijo todo serio a lo que mi cara se sonrojó más que el propio tomate,otra vez me volví a sentir inútil,no quería que él me llevase a cuestas era demasiado vergonzoso y más si me llevaba hasta su habitación. Intenté negarme como pude,pero sin hacerme caso me cogió como si de una chica se tratase,y me tapé la cara,si me viera Sinbad de esa forma seguro yo estamparía mi cara contra el suelo de la vergüenza y sería el hazmereír de todo el imperio.

Al parecer no había nadie rondando por el palacio,cuando hacía no menos de 1 hora que había visto a Aladdin,seguramente se fué a entrenar con Yamuraiha o a comer. Mi tobillo cada vez estaba más morado,realmente me había dado un buen golpe,así llegando hasta la habitación de Alibaba. Al entrar,suavemente me sentó en su cama,dejando que mi pie se apoyase en ella. Alibaba se fue a por vendas para vendarme el tobillo y no pudiera moverlo,mientras él me vendaba me quedé mirándole un poco,notándose el suave sonrojo de mis mejillas.

**-G-gracias por todo Alibaba-san,me sienta mal que tengas que vendarme el pie,no tienes la culpa porque me haya torcido el tobillo,admito que ha sido culpa mía por distraerme.- **Murmuré,quería evitar decirle que pensaba en lo de Al Sarmen para no preocuparle ya que estábamos viviendo una larga paz en el palacio.

**-No te preocupes,no me importa vendarte ya sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites.- **Me respondió haciéndome aquella expresión que a mí me gustaba ver,sentía una cálida sensación en mi pecho.

_**"¿Puede ser que me haya enamorado? Eso es rídiculo...Ambos somos príncipes,nuestro estátus es muy alto como para sacar esa conclusión,y no sólo eso...Seguro que él le gustan las mujeres como todo hombre le gusta,y ambos éramos hombres,sólo podría vivir con ese tormento y el resultado sería una falsa esperanza...No tengo posibilidad sabiendo que está Morgiana..." **__.- _Eso pensaba en mis adentros a medida que seguía mirando a Alibaba,no quería perderle ya que fué muy bueno conmigo,eso me dolería mucho más que sabiendo que no habría posibilidades de que acabásemos juntos por ser hombres. Al estar un buen rato sin hablar,Alibaba me miró extrañado:

**-Hakuryuu ¿estás bien? Llevas rato sin decir nada,si te duele dímelo,no quiero hacerte daño.-** Ese modo de comportarse conmigo hacía que siguiera notando esos leves pinchazos en mi corazón,al conocerle no me había sucedido esto,y al estar a su lado tampoco,o quizás ya me había enamorado de él...sin yo darme cuenta. Decidí ir directo al grano.

**-Alibaba-san...¿Te gusta alguien?.- **Al preguntarle bajé mi mirada sonrojado,quería saber cuánto antes su respuesta,Alibaba me miró todo perplejo y sonrojado al mismo tiempo.

**-Gustarme si que me gusta una persona,pero hay dos problemas...Es que nosé si esa persona le gusto yo y también es un chico...pero para qué mentir si te tengo aquí,tú de verdad me gustas Hakuryuu,pero no sabía si yo te llegaría a atraer o no,jajaja.- **Desvió su mirada sonrojado mientras se reía,no me creía lo que estaba diciendo,pensaba que él le gustaba Morgiana,me quedé chocado ante ello y me sonrojé.

**-¡BAKA BAKA! ¡Tu también me gustas!...No me esperaba esto...me has dejado sin palabras,de verdad. ¿Porqué te gusto?.-** Pregunté sonrojado y mirándole fijamente vergonzoso.

**-Todo tú me gusta,no sabría definirlo,sé que dirás que no me has ayudado en nada durante el viaje,pero verte hace que se te quiera,y me atraes mucho. No quiero que sientas complejos por tu forma de ser o como peleas o por si puedes ser útil ante los demás,todo esto no me importa,lo que me importa es que sé que ambos hemos correspondido nuestros sentimientos,y me gustaría permanecer a tu lado,te amo Hakuryuu.-** Al soltarme todo aquello tan vergonzoso para mí,se acercó dándome un suave beso en los labios,mientras yo lo correspondía todo nervioso aferrándome a él como pude.

Era una sensación un tanto extraña y agradable al mismo tiempo,ya que era mi primera vez y más con un chico,realmente besaba bien,intentaba corresponderle su beso como pude,admito que no soy buen besador,mi cuerpo poco a poco temblaba y me dejaba caer en la cama estando él encima de mí.

Cada vez el beso se alargaba más y más,notando como su lengua invadía la mía y me sobresalté un poco,apartándome sonrojado.

**-E-espera...¿No vamos muy rápido?.- **Tartamudeé un poco,viendo la expresión excitada de Alibaba,viéndole la intención de querer seguir,así que ignoró mi pregunta.

Después de varias caricias,besos,quería seguir,me lo pedía mi cuerpo inevitablemente,no importaba las circunstancias como si aun me dolía el tobillo,no sentía dolor,llegamos hasta quedarnos ambos medio desvestidos,eso en mi caso,él besaba todo mi cuerpo y yo soltaba pequeños gemidos entrecortados. Estaba más excitado,por lo que inevitablemente mi miembro se endureció un poco y me tapé todo avergonzado.

**-N-no mires...Me da mucha vergüenza...- **Murmuré entrecortado mirando a Alibaba y él me sonreía,apartando mis manos mientras que a continuación me bajó los pantalones,dejando mostrar mi miembro y empezó a lamerlo suavemente,notando un pequeño escalofrío,decidió lubricar mi entrada al mismo tiempo que lamía mi miembro,y mi cuerpo no daba más de sí. Tenía la mente en blanco notando todo tipo de sensaciones agradables,al estar relajado no le costó mucho meter un dedo en mi entrada empezándolo a mover lentamente. Alibaba estaba excitado,dejó de lamer mi miembro y sacó su dedo,para bajarse el pantalón viendo su miembro erecto también.

**-V-voy a meterla,si te duele me detendré,además que con lo del tobillo no quiero que sufras más.- **Dijo con voz excitada y preocupado,así que asentí con mi cabeza, con cuidado levantó mis piernas,y poco a poco empezó a meter su miembro en mi entrada e yo intentaba aguantar lo que pude,hasta que con menor esfuerzo su miembro ya estaba completamente dentro de mí,así que empezó a moverse aferrándose a mis piernas como pudo.

Notaba más profundo sus embestidas,tocando mi punto G,no evitaba gemir más acelerado pero tapándome la boca por si alguien podría oírnos,veía el rostro de Alibaba mientras él seguía embistiéndome,era nuestra primera vez así que no íbamos a aguantar mucho más.

**-H-Hakuryuu...V-voy a venirme...- **Soltó sin más,llegando finalmente al clímax,nos vinimos los dos a la vez acabando exhaustos.

Acabamos tumbados en la cama,antes de eso nos habíamos vestido,en eso que Alibaba se levantó para abrir la puerta,entraron Morgiana y Aladdin,junto con Ja'far.

**-¿Estás bien Hakuryuu? ¿Te duele mucho el pie?.-** Preguntó Aladdin preocupado.

**-Preguntaron por ti, y al ir hasta el despacho de Sinbad os vi a ti y a Alibaba que te llevaba en brazos como si fueras una chica *risita* así que supuse que era porque te habías hecho daño,reposa todo lo que puedas hasta que estés mejor.- **Murmuró Ja'far,mientras me sonrojé al escuchar que me vieron con Alibaba,pero me alegré que todos se preocupasen por mí,estaba muy feliz.

**-Gracias a todos,haré todo el reposo que haga falta.-** Contesté sonriendo.

Así después de varios días,pude volver a ponerme en pie,sin dudar que volví a realizar otro entrenamiento con Alibaba,esta vez con más cautela,tenía muchas ganas de seguir estando a su lado todo el tiempo que hiciera falta,para nada querría volver al imperio,mi vida tenía sentido si permanecía con él y compañía.

**FIN**

**Hasta aquí otro one-shot de Magi! Esta vez de Alibaba x Hakuryuu! Hakuryuu es amor! A parte de que Aladdin y Alibaba sean mis personajes preferidos,**

**a él le he cogido mucho cariño al igual que otros personajes de Magi! 3**

**El próximo fic quizás sea de Sinbad x Ja'far,pero sólo será un proyecto que tengo en mente!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el fic! Y muchos saludos! :3**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
